


Golden Daylight

by random42



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random42/pseuds/random42
Summary: 球衣幻想





	Golden Daylight

1.  
九月下旬的马德里还留在夏日的余韵里，一场比赛下来，整件衣服都黏到了皮肤上。跑动的时候不觉得，一旦停下来就难受得吓人。  
当然，拉莫斯不是要抱怨他们的队服透气性不好，相反，他觉得这质地也太轻薄了。 比如他进了球（这随时都会发生），想扯一扯队徽，就很有可能抓破这个布料、从而获得一张黄牌。不过作为一名进球经验十分丰富的队员，他最近更热衷于表现一些有趣的、有意义的庆祝动作，所以完全不用担心。尽管如此，仍有一些肤浅的裁判会误解他，会仍然给他一张黄牌——像前一阵他那副用双手搭出来的可爱眼镜，就遭遇了非常不公正的待遇。  
总之，这赛季的球衣非常轻盈，尤其是主场的白色，经过半场或者九十分钟，就会变得通通透透，几乎看得见布料下原原本本的肌体。当克罗斯向他迎面走来的时候，拉莫斯再次在心里重复了这个结论。  
德国人大概往头上倒了两瓶矿泉水，连头发都湿透了。乳白色的队服紧紧地吸附在他身上，顺着肌理堆出一条条细细的纹路。布料因为含满水分而变得半透明，腰间那只青黑色的燕子也遮不住了，隐约地浮现出来，随着他的动作像是在翩翩起舞。  
拉莫斯觉得眼睛移不开了。“Toni……”他喊他，并且浮想起赛季初拿到新球衣那天的美好经历。

2.  
克罗斯不喜欢宽松的衣服，他甚至会在训练中把背心扎起来，强制它们紧贴在身上。拉莫斯说他企图控制球衣，讲着讲着就变成了“你是不是喜欢被包裹的感觉那我们可以试一试。”但这不应该是他现在被西班牙人按住双手、被隔着球衣涂抹润滑液的理由。  
今天是新队服对内发布的日子，球队给寄了各个款式的样衣到他们家里。下午快递来的时候拉莫斯正在他家，开门取件的时候才从沙发上爬起来，光裸着上身去冰箱里找水喝。等克罗斯抱着箱子回来，就看到他仰着脖子喝水，阳光透过塑料瓶，在他小麦色的胸口投下几个灿烂的光斑。  
看到新球衣的拉莫斯立刻兴奋了。“金色！”他抓起一件主场球衣，仿佛之前没见过设计图一般激动，“你还没穿过金色呢！”他把手里的抛给克罗斯，又擅自拆了一件给自己套上了。  
“嗯。”克罗斯应了一声，看着拉莫斯一口气连摆了十个大概是宣传照用的姿势。  
“是不是特别酷？这赛季我有特别好的预感。”  
克罗斯相信，那几个他在训练赢球时也经常拿出来的姿势应该是不能被选中的。  
“你这个号码是不是有点小？”拉莫斯拉了拉领口，“你穿得下吗？”  
于是在拉莫斯 “每赛季设计都可能有点不同的你一定要赶紧试穿”的严肃指导下，克罗斯只好褪下T恤、也换上一件球衣，以证明这个号码令他舒适。  
“不，我觉得还是有点小。”拉莫斯的眼神有些危险，“我都能看到你的纹身。”他捏了捏克罗斯的胳膊，还用力地搓了搓了他腹部上燕子的位置。  
“那是你靠太近。”克罗斯无所谓地收拾着塑料包装，“我不喜欢球衣里灌满空气飞来飞去。”  
然后事情就逐步失控了。  
当冰凉的润滑液隔着球衣滴到身上，再被炙热的手掌融化揉开，湿透的布料摩擦着身体，造成一种又粗糙又溜滑的奇异触觉。  
“新衣服，你要干嘛。”克罗斯皱着眉头挣动了被西班牙人掐住的手腕。  
拉莫斯不以为然，“反正到时候更衣室里要多少有多少，不需要自己带的。”他似乎也很享受这种新鲜的手感，索性把整瓶都倒到克罗斯的小腹上，让德国人凉得忍不住缩了缩身子。  
“说，你是不是享受这种紧贴的感觉。”拉莫斯用手心在肚脐上方画圈，饶有兴致地看着被浸润湿透的部分慢慢变得透明，又滑下来用力地按了按柔软的腹部。  
“我可不会因为球衣贴在身上就高潮。”克罗斯睁着蓝眼睛冷冷地看着他。事后，他才觉得这句话是他那天犯下的第一个错误。  
“哦。”拉莫斯挑起了眉，把手移到了他的胸口，“那让我们看看接下来会发生什么。”

3.  
“怎么了，队长。”  
拉莫斯结束了他旖旎的回想。托尼通常只有在队里才喊他队长，这表明了他公事公办的态度。当然，出于情趣，拉莫斯也半强迫半引诱地让他在床上这么叫过，每次都效果很好。而现在的气氛正介于两者之间：公事办完了，马上进入沐浴时间，再接着多做一两步，好像也没什么不可以。  
“你的球衣湿透了。”拉莫斯靠过来搂住他，顺势下滑手臂勾过了他的腰，不动声色地在腰侧抚摸。他知道激烈运动后的身体非常兴奋，他是故意的。  
“是的，我要去洗澡了。”克罗斯看着他的眼睛，绕开了他的环抱，“等下见，Sergio……”  
拉莫斯突然更热了。  
他现在觉得这队服的透气性也不是那么好了。

4.  
“嗯……啊……”呻吟从他的口中断断续续地溢出，克罗斯很注意地抑制了音量。他和拉莫斯正缠在淋浴室的最里间，虽然水声开得很大，但他们的动作也相当激烈。他的球衣还穿在身上，下身却已经脱光了。西班牙人让他把双手撑在墙上，然后捉住他的臀部从背后进入他。  
克罗斯低头就看见了紧贴在他身上的球衣。胸口队徽中间那道蓝色在一片白金中格外显眼，随着被撞击的身体，一前一后地闯进他的视野。  
“哈啊……”他被顶得有些受不了，腾出一只手伸到背后抓住了拉莫斯的手腕，“嗯，慢……”  
拉莫斯捉住他的手，让他自己摸着自己被冲撞而颤动的臀瓣，同时双手交叉着滑向克罗斯的大腿内侧，轻轻地掐捏起来。  
“哼……唔……”细微的刺痛加剧了全身的感官。拉莫斯的手又开始往上，先故意擦碰了他昂起的前端，再钻进衣服里，紧贴着肌肤放到了小腹上。克罗斯怕他又要按肚子，正想去抓他的手，西班牙人猛地挺近，同时双手顺着他的身体一路滑上去，直到紧紧抱住了他的胸口。  
“啊啊……啊—”突然的深入和遍布全身的抚摸让德国人夹紧了双臀，胸部也向前挺起，却正好被拉莫斯捏住了乳尖，再度被逼入绝境，“不要……别……”  
西班牙人在布料下揉搓发硬的乳头，凑到克罗斯的耳边轻语，“我看你想要得很。”他边说，边又变着节奏抽动起来。  
“嗯……”克罗斯低头看着布料下不安分地起伏着的指节，对未知的下一步动作感到害怕。可他承受着前后双重的刺激，完全没法逃脱。“我今天……又没说什么奇怪的话……你干嘛、突然……”他回头去看拉莫斯，脸颊就蹭到了对方粗糙的胡子。胡子的触感随即移到颈侧，接着一连串炙热的吻就落在后颈，激得他又是一阵发抖。  
“你叫我的名字了。”拉莫斯的嗓音沙哑而低沉，“说你不是故意的？”  
他接着就把克罗斯翻过来和他接吻，让他的答案变成了两人同时稍带窒息的、融化在唇间的闷哼。  
在绵长的快感和朦胧的意识中，克罗斯花一秒钟思考了这个提问。  
当他回到更衣室，看着拉莫斯满背的纹身从球衣和纯金的印号间隐约地透露出来，确实有一瞬间在脑里补全了整个的图案和肉体，并且觉得格外性感。

5.  
拉莫斯看着克罗斯费力地绞干上衣，又等了五六秒才关上了水。他们决定接下来的还是回到柔软的床上再继续。当然在此之前他已经探头出去张望过了，淋浴间里空无一人，而外面的更衣室里正播放着震耳欲聋的音乐，还时不时传来口哨和起哄声，可能是快乐的南美人正在跳舞、吸引了所有人的注意。  
“Toni，以后下雨天你最好加一件运动背心。”他回头对克罗斯说，“虽然你可能不习惯，但那可以从肌肉伤中保护你。”他顿了顿，“还有从我手上。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Luka。”拉莫斯按着眉间，“你的想象为什么总是如此狂野。”  
“万圣夜的故事啊！就是需要一些想象。”莫德里奇摊开手中写着“球衣”、“透明人”的关键词卡片，吸起了吸管上套着小蝙蝠装饰的南瓜汁，“而且别和我说你们没这么玩过。”  
“你这个故事漏洞太多了。首先透明人是本身透明而不是衣服透明，其次我们绝不会在赛后都是人的更衣室里搞，而且对球衣也是非常尊重只有赛季末……”  
拉莫斯看着莫德里奇的坏笑住了嘴。“Toni，快看看我们抽中了什么素材。”  
他凑过去看克罗斯手里的卡片，随即也坏笑了起来。


End file.
